Not At the Drive In
Episode of Red Life. Plot Trina, Mina, Jean, Alison, Colleen and Emory are going over how they're going to spend their summer break. Trina reveals that she may be traveling for the break and Colleen reveals that she's going to band camp after losing a bet with her cousin. Before they could figure out what to do, Ruben calls them into his office. He scolds them for missing out on every job fair that occurred while they were at school, bringing up a school policy that all students must be acquainted with a career so they could get into the work force when they're done with school. He assigns them jobs at the Ixtlan Cineplex downtown. Trina goes into the narrative zone and explains that the Ixtlan Cineplex is infamous for its un-willingness to improve, bringing up the sizes of popcorn containers being garbage bags or wet goblets, debris littering the place, the outdated looks, the unclean soda machines, fake candy, them trying to make people buy crackers smeared with mustard and showcasing nothing but bad TV movies, the two Brother Bear movies and Oliver Stone movies. The girls protest his idea, but he forces them to go through with it since he already told the manager they would be there. The girls arrive at the theatre and as they expect, it's in disarray. The theatre is run by what Trina dubs to be the "cringe gang", and they don't hesitate in annoying the six. The Cringe Gang tell the girls they're going to try out an ad campaign at an out-of-town school and leave them in charge of the cinema. Few people show up at the theatre, which gives the girls the chance to look around the cinema. After various misfortunes, which include a running-gag where plaster falls on Trina's head, they decide to fix up the cinema. Their renovations help bring in a demographic they enjoy and they wind up earning a lot of money. The Cringe Gang returns to the theatre and are shocked at what Trina and co. did to it, to the point of firing them. The girls are bummed that they can't return to Ruben unless they want to face the consequences and that all of their hard work will be reverted by the Cringe Gang. Their fears come to fruition as the Cringe Gang reverts everything the girls did, which drive them over the edge. They break into the theatre with the intent of leaving the Cringe Gang a message, but when Trina goes to charge her phone, the faulty outlet she plugs the charger into shorts out and sets the building on fire. The Cringe Group, in shock, hurls inane sayings at the girls, who walk away after a while. The girls attempt to keep what happened a secret, but word gets out after an anonymous source reveals the girls were seen entering the building before it was burned down. The girls confess to Ruben what happened, and he commends them for burning down the building, claiming that he was hoping the girls would hate the job so much that it would rid Banstrom of its worst property. The girls are confused over this, but shrug it off as they're now free to spend the summer however they wish. However, upon realizing that they won't be together due to their aforementioned plans, they decide to get jobs at a carwash so they could remain together. Cast * Christina Pucelli: Trina * Abbey McBride: Mina * Aubrey Plaza: Alison * Melissa Fahn: Colleen * Nicole Parker: Jean * Jackie Buscarino: Emory * Elliot Gould: Ruben * Dave Willis: Estus * Sarah Hyland: Cringe Gang leader Trivia * The theatre name is a reference to Oliver Stone's production company. * As with most episodes, there're cameos from various Disney cartoon characters (present in the line to the theatre)